


Panic Attacks

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard, are you ok?" Mikey asked, rushing over to his older brother who was sitting on the couch. Gerard shook his head and started sobbing, his body shaking violently. He wasn't taking their grandmother's death too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Just keep in mind that they're kids in the beginning.

"Gee?" A crying Mikey asked.

"What? What is it, mikes?" Gerard asked, holding open his arms from his bed.

"I had a dream, and you- you..." He trailed off, more tears escaping his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's ok, c'mere," Gerard said, lifting his younger brother into bed next to him. "I'm fine, see?" He made a silly face, and Mikey laughed.

"Hey Gee?" Mikey asked, sniffing and wiping some of his tears away.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have panic tax?" He asked.

"You mean panic attacks? I don't really know, mom says that I get them when bad things happen around me." he answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Gerard said.

"Well in my dream you had one," Mikey said.

"I'm ok though, remember?" Gerard reminded, wrapping his arms around Mikey.

"I know." Mikey said. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course, Mikes," Gerard answered, kissing him on the cheek. "'Night".

"'Night, Gee."

~~~

"Gerard, are you ok?" Mikey asked, rushing over to his older brother who was sitting on the couch. Gerard shook his head and started sobbing, his body shaking violently. He wasn't taking their grandmother's death too well.

Mikey picked Gerard up and put him in his lap, Gerard's back to his chest and held him tightly. "Shhhh", Mikey cooed. "It's ok." Gerard kept violently shaking, his arms wrapped around Mikey's and holding on for dear life. Mikey tried to calm Gerard down, but it wasn't working out too well. Mikey was never good at comfort.

He just decided to pull Gerard closer, rest his head on Gerard shoulder and wait it out. He hated when Gerard had panic attacks, it could be scary sometimes. Gerard calmed eventually, sniffling every so often, his heart beat slowing.

"Better?" Mikey whispered. Gerard nodded, turned, kissed Mikey on the cheek, then retreated to his room. Gerard was thankful for having Mikey, and Mikey was glad to help Gerard with anything.


End file.
